


Insomnia

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, mention of Emily - Freeform, mention of Xerxes Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: Reim wakes up in the middle of the night...





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/gifts).



> I wrote this for PHMONTH 2018, Rainsworth Week, day 7: Insomnia.  
> For the first time in forever, I am happier about my writing.

A pen drawing on his face, itching under his nose, reaching his cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed and his amber eyes shot open. Blurred silhouettes met his gaze. With his left hand, Reim searched for his glasses and found them on his nightstand. The moment he placed them on his nose, he spotted a blue ragged doll on the nightstand.   
" Emily… “ He said in a whisper. Sharon was asleep by his side but he still looked at her to check it. His lips let out a sigh and he turned his back to his wife.  
_I am so foolish. She will not go anywhere._  
Reim lifted himself in a sitting position, grabbing Sharon’ small mirror from the nightstand. His hands were shaking. He trailed the area under his nose with his index finger, squinting his eyes slightly. Albeit the hour was outrageously unfit for a man to wake up, and the dim light of the moon showed its unfriendliness in this matter, he could tell apart reality from dream. He could confirm that his face was clean.  
” Xerx… Oh, Xerx… you’re such an idiot. “ His lips were trembling, his shoulders drooping.  
” Mister Reim? “ Sharon called out to him in a small voice.  
_It is nothing, my dear. Go back to sleep. I am alright. You should not be troubled by this._  
He gave no reply.  
” You are awake again. Is it… “ She stopped and bit her lip.  
” I am alright. “ Reim took off his glasses, returning them to their place and buried his face in his palms.  
_Please go back to sleep. Please do not put any more questions. Lady Sharon… I…_  
Her little arms surrounded his stomach while her head rested on his back.  
” I understand. “ Sharon closed her eyes. ” I am… here. “ She said, faking one of her calm tones. A Rainsworth lady should know how to do it well.

Reim Lunettes spent his days in his office, writing over twenty paperwork per day. Even if she asked him to join her for a break, he would barely accept. Declining. Declining. Declining.  
When Sharon was crying in her sleep, he would embrace her behind her back and bury his face in her shoulder. Each time she would extend her hand to his cheek, it was dry.  
Today was different.  
Ink dripping down his invisible paperwork. Ink dripping down his hands.

_Tears._


End file.
